


Reincarnation

by ThereIsOnlyZuul



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Birth, Drama, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsOnlyZuul/pseuds/ThereIsOnlyZuul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortan Joe and his toxic society have been dead for nine months. But Capable still has something from the old days inside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I had to write suddenly and all at once last night. I have the archive warning for rape on BUT it is not the bulk of the story. It's brief and non-graphic but the archive warning felt important to put on.

The pain was extraordinary. Never had Capable felt something like this. Not when her pale skin would burn and peel in the sun. Not when she was branded with a white hot iron on the back of her neck. Not when Immortan Joe would pin her down and breed her.

Birth was worse than all.

“Deep breaths,” The Dag said as she held Capable’s head on her lap. She sat on her knees, dribbling cool water from a bucket onto Capable’s forehead and stroking her delicate fingers over her red hot skin. The Dag had had a baby as well. Not so long ago too. She knew the pain.

“You need to push!” Toast shouted. She looked over the Many Mother’s shoulder that was sitting between Capable’s open legs, grimacing slightly. Toast had never had a baby.

“Yes, push.” Cheedo remarked quietly. She was fanning Capable with the book she’d been reading when the first pains of birth shot through her hours ago.

It felt longer than that though. It felt like all eternity would pass before the baby was out of her. And now they wanted her to push? How? It felt as if her body were doing all it could to keep her from blacking out, where would she find the strength to push the tiny being from her body?

“Push, girl, push!” The Many Mother commanded. 

“I can’t!” Capable sobbed as another bolt of pain shot through her. If she hadn’t already cried all the tears she could, she would have cried all over again. She never thought anything would feel worse than Joe on top of her. She used to retch when he choose her. His breath was rotten mother’s milk. His skin was scales of a dying lizard. His eyes as yellow and corrupted as the dirt beneath her feet. What he deposited in her when all was said and done could never make anything beautiful. And it made her retch.

“You can.” The Dag answered. 

Capable shook her head. “I can’t! I can’t have Joe’s baby!” 

“The Dag had Joe’s baby.” Toast grunted. “And Splendid had two that died.”

Capable’s eyes burned and blurred. So she had tears left after all. “Bring me Splendid...” Splendid had two babies. She was pregnant with her third when she died. How she wished that Splendid was here with her now. She was so strong. Capable felt like she was only pretending to be strong when she thought about Angharad the Splendid.

“She’s dead Capable. You know that.” Cheedo replied quietly. She always spoke so quietly. The world was always screaming, but Cheedo was always whispering.

“Furiosa then!” Capable said through a scream that bubbled out of her throat.

“She’s in Gastown.” The Dag answered.

Who else was left to call out to? Her parents, whose faces she couldn’t remember? The wanderer who’d helped them defeat the War Party? The dead War Boy she had witnessed when he flipped the War Rig to save them from Joe? 

Nux.

The sickly War Boy she’d met on the back of the War Rig. She’d loved him the moment his eyes met hers. At least she thought it was love. She didn’t have a reference for what love felt like. But his eyes. They had been blue. The same blue as the sky. She could have looked into them forever. 

“Push! It’s time!”

“I can’t! Please, please! I can’t! I can’t have Joe’s baby! I can’t!” 

She was near hysterics. The Many Mother knew this. “Calm her down before her lungs shut down and we lose two lives!” She snapped at the other girls.

Toast rolled her eyes. Cheedo averted hers. It was The Dag that took it upon herself to help. She grasped Capable’s head in between her hands to stop her from shaking it. She leaned over her. Capable’s eyes met hers. Her face was a calm mask. It was enough to stop her squirming. 

“Listen to me now.” She leaned down, close to Capable’s ear and quietly whispered to only her: “What if it’s not Joe’s baby?”

Not Joe’s baby?

The Dag knew? 

How did The Dag know when Capable had hardly known herself?

The Dag knew that she’d let Nux into her while they huddled under a blanket at the back of the War Rig the night they’d spent with The Many Mothers. She’d never willingly let Joe into her. She remembered every time because of that. With Nux it had been something so different. She had wanted him in her. And it had faded in her memory like a pleasant dream. 

The Dag knew though. So it couldn’t have been a dream. It had happened. And it might not be Joe’s baby.

The thought gave her strength. 

Screams and blood came from her as she did as told and pushed. It was over quickly after she did and her screams stopped, only to be picked up by the little life she had pushed out. 

The Many Mother snipped what connected the baby to Capable and bundled it up in some cloth. “It’s a girl.” The Many Mother said as she placed the now quieted baby in Capable’s shaking arms. 

Capable let her head fall back onto The Dag’s lap. Exhausted and empty feeling. She closed her eyes, too tired to even glance at her baby once. “What does she look like?” She asked. 

The Dag dribbled more cool water over her brow as she examined the small bundle in Capable’s arms. The tiny girl had opened her eyes for the briefest second before closing them again.

The Dag smiled as she leaned over again to plant a kiss on Capable’s brow. “What lovely blue eyes she has.”


End file.
